Long Time No See?
by April kun
Summary: Haku, gadis yang selalu dilupakan hampir semua orang, kecuali Len, mengalami kecelakaan dalam keputus asaannya, sampai ia bertemu "Aku Dell, Honne Dell."  Way for Love sequel : HakuxDell side!     R&R please! X33
1. Introduce

**Prologue~**

**Hi, semuaaa~**

In-Chan balik lagi! Kali ini dengan pairing HakuxDell.

Sedikit Hint.

Kalian pernah baca Fanfic saia yang Way for Love dengan pairing LenxRin?

Nah, cerita ini sama dengan waktu yang ada di Way for Love,

Tapi pairingnya HakuxDell

Enjoy!

CX


	2. Chapter 1 : Prologue

In-Chan : xixixi~ Hi minna~ saia datang dari alam RxL~

Haku : ?

Dell : Get the crap out!

In-Chan : Yaya, _Delly! _Oke, saia akan membuat cerita abal laennya yang tentu saja gaje dan mungkin agak sedikit ancur~ (berharap aja nggak~ mwahahah~ ;D)

Haku : Jadi? Disclaimernya?

In-Chan : Oh, iya~ AYo Hakuuu~ DISCLAIMER! XD

Disclaimer : In-Chan Sakura tak memiliki Vocaloid, Utauloid, Dkk~ Hanya saja ia memiliki cerita yang akan kalian baca ini~

* * *

**Vocaloid © CFM Inc. & Yamaha Corp.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Long Time No See? © In-Chan Sakura

* * *

**

**Haku's POV**

Lampu jalan yang kutunggu sudah berwarna hijau. Dengan cepat aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku dari ponselku dan segera menyebrang.

Aku menyebrang dengan berjalan pelan. Hari ini aku sedang tak semangat.

Len.., ia sudah memutuskanku. Padahal kami sudah berkencan dari musim dingin dan sekarang musim panas.

Aku sedikit kecewa. Ia ternyata sudah tertarik dengan Kamine Rin. (Baca Fanfic saia yang _Way for Love, LxR!_)

Padahal, hanya Len yang ada saat kubutuhkan. Ia selalu baik kepadaku. Tak pernah bicara kasar dan selalu menyadari keberadaanku, tak seperti kebanyakan anak yang ada di sekolahku. Mereka selalu tak menyadari keberadaanku dan saat mereka menyadari keberadaanku, mereka akan bersikap acuh.

Selama ini aku selalu sendiri. Mungkin karena mata merah yang agak menyeramkan dan rambut silverku yang kumiliki.

Tapi apakah itu saja yang menjadi alasannya?

Aku tak tau.

Ah…, aku belum memperkenalkan diri yah?

Salam Kenal. Namaku Haku. Yowane Haku. Tapi aku biasa dipanggil Haku saja.

Nah, sampai mana aku tadi…?

"Awas!"

Lamunanku langsung buyar saat seseorang meneriakkan itu padaku dan kemudian suara klakson terdengar.

Aku langsung memutar kepalaku dan mendapati, sebuah truk melaju. Melaju ke arahku.

Mataku dengan seketika, melebar. Aku tak dapat bergerak. Badanku terasa kaku. Aku ingin lari tapi tidak bisa. Aku ingin berteriak, tapi suaraku tak keluar.

_Ini.. Akhir hidupku.._

Pikirku sembari melakukan hal yang bisa kulakukan dalam momen itu. Memejamkan mataku dan menunggu untuk ditabrak oleh truk itu.

Seketika, semua memoriku yang menyakitkan melintas dikepalaku.

Mulai dari diolok-olok, diusir sampai dicampakkan. Semuanya sakit. Kalo dipikirkan, aku memang selalu dibenci dan ditinggal sendirian.

_Mungkin ini lebih baik.. Daripada harus sendirian.., selalu.._

Pikirku, mengingat semuanya.

Dan dalam sekejap, tubuhku terasa tertabrak kemudian aku tak dapat merasakan apapun.

* * *

"…ku"

Suara yang lembut. _Aku tau suara ini.._

Dengan perlahan, aku membuka mataku dan aku melihat ibuku berdiri disampingku, menatapku dengan wajah yang cemas.

"Ibu..?" Ucapku sembari berusaha bangkit dari posisiku.

"Jangan bergerak dulu, Haku.." Kata ibuku sambil menahanku bangun dari posisiku. Akupun menuruti ibuku dan berbaring lagi.

Mataku meneliti tempatku berada. Ruangan putih yang bersih dan berbau obat.

Rumah Sakit.

Aku berada dirumah sakit.

"Ibu?" Panggilku pada ibuku yang berdiri disampingku. Rambutnya yang berwarna silver sepertiku tergurai dengan indah meski hanya sebatas bahu.

"Ya, Haku sayang?" Jawab ibuku.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanyaku.

Perlahan ibuku membalikkan badannya ke arahku dan menatapku dengan mata yang sedih. Aku tidak suka jika ibuku sedih.

"Sayang..," Ibuku membelai rambutku sembari duduk di atas kursi tunggu yang ada.

"Kau kecelakaan dan pingsan kira-kira 3 hari.."

Mataku melebar. "3 hari?" Ibuku mengangguk sebagai tanda.

"Lama sekali…" Lanjutku.

Tangan ibuku sangat hangat ketika membelaiku seperti ini.

Aku suka saat ibuku membelai kepalaku.

Rasanya hangat dan nyaman. Aku merasa aman.

Tiba-tiba saja, ibuku menarik tangannya dan ia berucap,

"Tapi, sayangku.. kenapa temanmu tak ada yang datang menjenguk?" Tanya ibuku padaku.

_Karena aku tak punya teman ibu.._

_Dan mereka tak peduli padaku._

Aku ingin mengatakan itu, tapi..

"Ini sudah dekat ujian tengah semester ibu.. jadi mereka harus belajar.." Ujarku pada ibuku. Berharap beliau percaya.

"Baiklah Haku sayang.." Dan beliau memang selalu percaya.

Aku memang harus berbohong.

Aku harus…

Berbohong.. Terus.. menerus..

* * *

"Haku! Bisakah kau turun sebentar sayang?" Panggil ibuku dari lantai 1. Dengan cepat aku membuka pintu kamarku dan turun ke lantai 1.

Ah? Halo semua! Aku sudah baikan, dan baru 3 hari yang lalu pulang dari rumah sakit. Tapi sungguh aku tak apa-apa!

"Ada apa ibu?" Tanyaku saat aku sudah sampai di dapur.

Ibuku yang tadinya sedang mencuci piring menghentikan aktifitasnya dan mengelap tangannya dengan celemek yang dikenakannya.

"Bisakah kau pergi belanja sebentar Haku?" Pinta ibuku yang kemudian memberikan aku uang dan juga daftar belanjaan yang harus kubeli.

Aku menatap daftar belanjaan itu dan membacanya sejenak, lalu aku mengangguk dan berkata,

"Baik, ibu! Aku akan pergi membeli semuanya." Sebelum aku naik lagi dan bersiap untuk berbelanja.

"Hati-hati Haku!" Seru ibuku saat aku sudah menaiki tangga.

* * *

"Hmmmhmm.. la~la~"

Aku bergumam sedikit sembari berjalan dijalan yang sepi tapi juga satu-satunya jalan yang cepat untuk ke toko langgananku.

Tiba-tiba aku menabrak sesuatu dan akupun jatuh ke trotoar.

"Ah.." Geramku kesakitan.

"Kau tidak apa?" Sebuah suara membuatku membuka mataku perlahan.

Aku mendapati seorang laki-laki bermata merah darah sepertiku dan berambut silver berdiri didepanku, mengulurkan tangannya untukku.

Akupun meraih tangannya.

"Te-terima kasih.." Ucapku sembari berusaha bangun. Lelaki itu membantuku bangkit.

Aku mengamati lelaki itu. Mata dan rambutnya memiliki warna yang sama denganku. Sekilas kami terlihat.. mirip?

"Umm? Halo?" Seru lelaki itu sembari mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajahku.

Seketika aku tersentak. "A-ah.. iya?"

Dan ia tertawa. "Eh? A-ada apa? Ada yang lucu?" Tanyaku dengan gugup pada lelaki itu.

"Tidak.. tidak" Kata Lelaki itu padaku sembari menghentikan tawanya. "Hanya saja, kita terlihat mirip, itu saja.."

"Eh?"

"Ah! Maaf, namaku Dell. Honne Dell, kau?"

"Ha-haku.. Yowane Haku.." Jawabku pada Dell. Lelaki yang aneh, belum-belum sudah mengajak berkenalan.

"Salam kenal Haku-chan. Kalo begitu aku pergi dulu, maaf.."

"Ah.. tidak apa-apa.. uh.. hati-hati!" Ujarku pada Dell yang sudah pergi dengan berlari-lari kecil.

Ia membalikkan kepalanya dan menatapku sebentar, "Baik! Dan sampai berjumpa lagi." Lalu ia pergi.

Saat Dell membalikkan kepalanya dan berlari lagi, aku menyadari kalo dia.., memiliki rambut yang dikucir ke bawah?

Ah, mungkin aku salah lihat?

Aku menghela nafas. Hari yang aneh..

Akupun teringat daftar belanjaan yang harus kubeli. "Ah! Aku harus cepat.."

Dan akupun berlari ke toko yang akan ku kunjungi itu.

* * *

In-Chan : Yo! Saia akhirnya membuat Fic baru! *lonjak-lonjak*

Haku : Ano..

In-Chan : Ya?

Haku : Gpp..

In-Chan : Oh, oke.. R&R guys! :D

Haku : R&R..

In-Chan : CERITA INI AKAN PANJANG! ;D


	3. Chapter 2

R&R Reply~

Hikari-chan : Pernah kok.. pas di chapter 10 atau 9 gitu.. saia lupa.. hmm..*plaak* sa-saia tersandjung! X3 YOSH! Saia akan berusaha dan UPDATE! XD

OOC yah? Hehe, kliatannya memang getu nih.. ntar ditambal aja deh~ *di R&R*

Ruuya : Yeah! Bweheheheh~ sekalian donk~ :D

Amu-senpai : Weh.. *ngumpet* pe-pesenan yang mana yah? Oh? Len Rin? Udah ada tp english.. kl mw ada yg indo version..

Makasih! Masa'? YOSH! UPDATE! XD

Miracle : Yey! Kok Dell? Haku donk? Lenny memang _**JAHAT.. 3:d**_

Scarlet NightWalker : YOSH!

Chi Kasane : YOSHIE! Er.. panggil In-Chan aja.. kalo In-san.. aneh.. :\

_**Thanks for the supports~

* * *

**_

Haku : Dan kita kembali lagi..

In-Chan : Yah.. Haku..

Haku : ?

In-Chan : Itu mah kalimat saia.. TTATT *mojok*

Haku : Disclaimer-sama?

In-Chan : Ya.. DISCLAIMER!

Disclaimer : In-Chan Sakura tak memiliki Vocaloid, Utauloid, Dkk~ Hanya saja ia memiliki cerita yang akan kalian baca ini~

* * *

**Vocaloid © CFM Inc. & Yamaha Corp.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Long Time No See? © In-Chan Sakura

* * *

**

**Haku's POV**

"Dan jika ini di kalikan dengan ini..."

Aku memperhatikan guruku yang sedang menerangkan pelajaran sembari memutar-mutar pensil yang kupegang ini.

Dari posisi tempat dudukku –yang berada di depan—, aku dapat melihat jelas apa yang dituliskan di sana dan segera mencatatnya.

_Ding dong ding dong~_

"Ah.. pelajaran sudah selesai anak-anak.." Kata guruku, Kiyoteru-sensei sembari berjalan ke mejanya dan membereskan buku-bukunya.

Anak-anak satu kelasku mulai berbicara satu sama lain.. tapi seperti biasanya, tidak ada yang mengajakku bicara.

Akupun membereskan buku pelajaranku dan bersiap untuk pelajaran selanjutnya sampai pintu kelaspun terbuka lagi dan memunculkan Gakupo-sensei.., wali kelasku.

"Anak-anak!" Seru Gakupo-sensei sembari membuka pintu. Seluruh orang diruangan itu, termasuk kiyoteru-sensei yang belum keluar dari kelas, memutar kepala mereka menuju Gakupo-sensei.

Perlahan guru berambut ungu yang dikucir seperti samurai itu berjalan masuk dan menyuruh kiyoteru-sensei untuk ke kelas selanjutnya.

Kemudian ia berdeham, "Hari ini kita ke datangan murid baru.."

Seketika satu kelaspun langsung berbisik satu sama lain.

Akupun mulai berpikir dan penasaran terhadap murid baru itu. _Siapa yah?_

_Hmmm.._

_Aku harap ia mau berteman denganku.._

Aku tau itu harapan yang muluk dan tak patut diharapan oleh orang sepertiku. Tapi..

"Nah, silahkan masuk.."

Suara pintu terbukapun terdengar. Semua orang secara cepat memutarkan kepalanya ke arah pintu dan menatapnya.

Dengan perlahan aku juga mengangkat kepalaku dan menatap ke arah pintu kelas dengan seksama.

Mataku langsung melebar saat melihat sosok yang berjalan masuk dari sana. Lelaki, berambut putih dan mata yang merah.

_Dell__-kun?_

Ah, tapi ini tidak mungkin kan? Iya'kan?

Tapi.., wajahnya sama dengan Dell-kun.. hanya saja ekspersi wajahnya seperti orang marah.. lelaki itu.

Lalu, lelaki itu berhenti disebelah Gakupo-sensei dan senseipun memintanya untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Tolong, perkenalkan dirimu.."

Lelaki itu dengan sebal mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Honne Dell, panggil Dell. 16 tahun dan hobiku adalah bermain laptop."

_Itu... Dell-kun? Sungguh?_

Dan sekali lagi, semua anak mulai berbisik, aku dapat beberapa bisikan dari anak-anak lain yang duduk dibelakangku.

"Dia manis..~ tapi.."

"Wajahnya itu... seram.."

Ada juga yang berkata.., "Ahh~ aku ingin jadi pacarnyaaa~"

"Uh..." Gakupo-sensei mulai meneliti seluruh bagian ruangan. Pastinya untuk mencari kursi kosong yang ada. Akupun menundukkan kepalaku.

"Mm.. baiklah.. kau bisa duduk di sana.."

"Disebelah Yowane-san." Terkejut, aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menatap sensei dengan kaget.

_A-apa?_

_Apa yang ha-harus ku-kulakuka-n?_

Lalu akupun mengalihkan pandanganku pada Dell-kun yang balas menatapku dengan pandangan bingung._ Are..?_

"Baiklah.." Katanya sembari menghela nafas. Kemudian ia berjalan ke meja yang berada disebelahku dan duduk di sana.

Mataku mengikuti Dell-kun.

_Ini tidak mungkin kebetulan... iya'kan?

* * *

_

Aku mengeluarkan bento yang ku buat tadi pagi dari dalam laciku.

Perlahan aku meletakkannya diatas meja dan mengeluarkannya dari dalam kantong pembungkusnya.

Menu yang kusiapkan untuk diriku hari ini adalah omelet, nasi, sayur yang digoreng dan juga sebuah pisang.

_Ah.. pisang.. ini mengingatkanku pada..L—_

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?" Tanya seseorang tiba-tiba padaku, memotong pikiranku.

Kemudian aku menyadari 2 hal. Pertama, itu suara laki-laki, dan kedua, tidak ada yang pernah mengajakku bicara kecuali Len.

Dan mungkin Rin.. dulu ia temanku.. tapi.. sekarang kami berbeda kelas.. jadi..

"Halo?"

Seketika aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menatap orang tadi. Dan aku mendapati Dell-kun.

"A-ah... iya?" Jawabku dengan gugup dan Dell-kun mulai tertawa. Apa yang lucu memang?

"Tak usah gugup." Ujarnya sembari tersenyum. Entah mengapa rasanya dadaku terasa lega.

"A-eh..."

"Jadi boleh aku duduk di sini?" Tanyanya lagi. Akupun mengangguk pelan.

Tanpa berkata apapun ia menarik kursinya ke mejaku dan duduk. Akupun menatapnya.

Dan iapun menatapku. "Ada apa?" Tanya Dell-kun padaku. "Tidak ada apa-apa.." Jawabku dengan cepat.

"Baiklah.." Ucapnya sebelum membuka sebungkus roti. Akupun segera mengambil sumpitku dan memakan bento ku.

Kamipun makan dengan suasana yang hening.

Sebentar.., hening? Itu berarti.. aku hanya di kelas bersama Dell-kun?

"Haku-chan?" Panggil Dell-kun tiba-tiba, membuatku kaget.

"I-iya?"

"Sudah ku bilang jangan gugup." Katanya sembari tertawa kecil.

"U..h…"

"Oh, ya Haku-chan?"

Perlahan aku memutar kepalaku dan menatap Dell-kun yang duduk bersila di atas kursi sembari menggigit roti melonnya.

"Ya?"

"Aku tidak menyangka kita bisa 1 sekolah dan juga 1 kelas." Katanya padaku.

"Aku juga.." Jawabku singkat, dan kembali memakan bento ku.

"Kau tidak suka aku duduk di sini?" Tanya Dell-kun tiba-tiba, seketika aku menatapnya dan mendapatinya berwajah _glommy _yang seram.

"A-ah.. aku.. tidak… hanya saja.." Aku menundukkan kepalaku.

"Hanya saja?" Nada suaranya terdengar marah dan seram. Aku benci nada suara seperti itu.

"Umm.. tidak ada anak yang pernah mengajakku bicara jadi.."

Aku berhenti. Tiba-tiba saja suasana ruangan ini jadi senyap.

_A…aku salah bicara lagi…_

"Ma-maa-" Kata-kataku terpotong saat Dell-kun berkata, "Tidak apa-apa.. jadi tidak ada yang pernah mengajakmu bicara?"

Aku menatap Dell-kun sejenak dan mengangguk, lalu mengalihkan pandanganku ke bawah, menatap ke sepasang sepatu sekolah yang ku pakai.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Aku.. juga tidak tau.." Balasku dengan lirih. Lalu, sekali lagi ruangan jadi senyap sunyi kembali sampai Dell-kun mengeluarkan suaranya,

"Ayo, kita lanjutkan makan saja." Ajaknya. Akupun mengangguk tanpa melihatnya dan kembali memakan bentouku.

* * *

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 17.00 saat aku sedang mengemasi barang-barangku.

Aku menghela nafas sedikit. Warna langit yang jingga dapat di lihat dari jendela kelas dengan jelas dan juga suasana yang hening, membuatku sedikit tenang.

Dell-kun sejak tadi terus menerus di kejar-kejar oleh para gadis dan aku tak bias bicara banyak dengannya..

Selain itu juga, jika aku bicara dengan Dell-kun maka aku akan di ganggu besoknya oleh para gadis yang mengejarnya, dan itu pasti.

Perlahan, aku bangkit dari kursiku, menenteng tasku. Dengan menundukkan kepala, aku mulai berjalan menuju ke lobby sekolah.

* * *

In-Chan : Setelah sekian lama.. SAIA UPDATEEE! XDDD

Haku : ...

Dell : ... R&R..

Haku : e..eto.. R&R ?

In-Chan : R&R DAN CERITA INI AKAN TERUUUSSSS BERLANJUUUT! XDD


End file.
